Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-2n + 6}{4n} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{-2n + 6}{4n} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-2n + 6) \times 3} {(4n) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{-6n + 18}{4n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{-3n + 9}{2n}$